daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Edmund Crumb
Edmund Phineas Crumb is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives portrayed by Adam Caine in 1998. Storylines Susan Banks arrived in England and met Violet Crumb, the owner of the local pub. Susan also met Violet's son, Edmund P. Crumb. Susan and Edmund instantly fell in love. Meanwhile, Jonsey Jones, Vivian Alamain, and Ivan Marais came to England. so Jonsey and Vivian could marry in Jonsey's homeland. Unfortunately, Jonsey's homeland was where Susan was hiding out. Susan and Vivian came face to face and screamed. Eventually, Vivian convinced Susan that she was not here to steal Elvis, but to marry Jonsey. Jonsey and Vivian were legally married in February of 98. Susan and Edmund stood up for them and a wedding picture appeared in the local paper. Edmund and Susan had a whirlwind courtship and Edmund decided to go into London to buy Susan and engagement ring. While he was away, Susan received a mysterious phone call from a woman who said she had to meet with her. When Edmund returned, he learned that Susan was stuck in Salem because Kristen had been murdered and Susan was a suspect. In Salem, Abe and Roman took "Susan" into the station for questioning. "Susan" claimed to never have been at the house. Suddenly, Edmund burst into Abe's office. Edmund introduced himself as Susan's fiancee. Edmund asked if "Susan" was being arrested and Abe said no. Later, Edmund proposed to "Susan" and Kristen had no choice to accept. Kristen feared that Susan was the person who died in the pool and that she would be charged with her murder if anyone learned she wasn't really Susan. When Kristen learned that Susan was no longer a suspect and was free to leave. Kristen planned on skipping town when Edmund surprised her by bringing Violet and Elvis to Salem. Kristen attempted to drug Violet and sneak off with Baby Elvis. Unfortunately, John found her and brought her to the Penthouse Grill, where Edmund had arranged a surprised wedding. In order not to blow her cover, Kristen married Edmund. After the wedding, Kristen wanted to leave Salem immediately, but Elvis came down with an ear infection and couldn't fly. Kristen, still pretending to be Susan, rushed to the airport for her honeymoon and hoped to beat Edmund to the plane and leave without him. Kristen met up with Stefano at the plane and they hugged as Kristen was about to leave. Suddenly, Edmund showed up and accused Stefano of attempting to deceive "Susan" Stefano left and "Susan" and Edmund boarded the plane. On the way to Bermuda, Edmund confessed that he killed Kristen. Edmund says when he went to London he heard from his mom that Susan had left for Salem. Edmund followed her and confronted Kristen the night she was killed. Edmund admitted to pushing her into the pool and wouldn't help her until she told him where Susan was. Unfortunately, she drowned. Kristen was horrified, and was further horrified because if Edmund learned he she was Kristen, he might kill her again. Kristen told Edmund that she couldn't be married to him and once the plane landed she was leaving and he wasn't to follow. A broken hearted Edmund agreed. Meanwhile, the real Susan was busy plotting how she could escape from the island palace she was in. Susan escaped, but was caught and was ordered to be executed. When Susan was forced to be executed, she noticed he began choking on a chicken bone. Susan saved him by performing the hymlic maneuver and then he took a liking to her and decided that she would be with him 24 hours a day. Susan managed to konk the supreme leader over the head and escape with a tiny chest full of diamonds. Susan called Edmund to warn him about Kristen and spoke to Violet and learned about the honeymoon being in Bermuda. Susan deduced that Kristen was pretending to be her and stole her baby and Edmund. Susan hired a pilot to fly her to Bermuda where she surprised both Kristen and Edmund. Susan exposed Kristen and both Kristen and Edmund were confused as to who was killed in the pool. Right then Susan realized that Penelope had been killed. Susan to Edmund and Susan about her forth sister, Penelope Kent, who came to Salem to help her. Edmund admitted to killing her, but Susan says she knows it was an accident and that Penelope was dying anyways. To get revenge on Kristen, Susan arranged for her to be sent back to the island prison where she had sent her to. Edmund and Susan were married for real on April, 21 ,1998. Before leaving Salem, Kristen had pulled off one last scheme. Kristen had left a note for Marlena from Susan thanking her for everything she had done for her. Kristen also included a piece of chocolate candy that she knew Marlena liked. However, Kristen had filled it full of penicillin, something Marlena was deathly allergic to. However, it was Belle who actually ate the chocolate. Luckily, Roman came to the penthouse and found her next to an open bottle of Brady's penicillin pills and thought Belle had eaten them. Roman gave Belle an injection of insulin and rushed her to the hospital. Roman's quick thinking saved Belle's life. As he watched Marlena and John with Belle, Roman made one of the most important decisions of his life. For months, Marlena was struggling to choose whether she wanted to spend her life with John or Roman. Seeing that she truly loved John and that Belle needed both her parents, Roman unselfishly backed away from Marlena. Soon after they reunited, John and Marlena became engaged once again. In England, Susan had a funny feeling and called back to Salem. She learned what had happened to Belle and was happy to hear that Belle was safe and that John and Marlena were back together. Susan sent a message to Kristen, who had been locked up in the supreme leader's dungeon, that her plan failed and that John and Marlena were engaged. Susan, Elvis, Violet, and Edmund live in England and Susan periodically checks in with Stefano, pretending to be Kristen so his suspicions aren't aroused. Crimes Committed *Accidentally killed Penelope Kent Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Characters of the 1990s